Reverse Love Mission
by XxMinokaXHeartfilliaxX
Summary: Lucy membantu Gray dalam masalah percintaannya pada Juvia. Akan tetapi, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Lucy juga merasa suka pada Gray? Warning : Ending gajelas


Gray : BAKA! *getok Minoka*

Minoka : Woi, sakit! Ngapain lu mukul2 gue?!

Gray : Utang cerita masih banyak, lu malah bikin Fanfic baru! Gimana sih!

Minoka : GOMENNASAI MINNA! Minoka malah ga sempet update yang Fairy Tail make Fanfiction ama Fairyloid Academy! Tiba-tiba aja di sekolah dapet ide FF ini, lagi pelajaran mandarin, disuruh ngarang, trus gambar2, trus disit-

Lucy : Cukup basa-basinya! _Warning_ : OOC, Gajelas, Kata2 kasar.

_Disclaimer_ : FT bukan punya Minoka!

* * *

Lucy POV

.

.

.

.

… **Dimana dia? Tumben sekali hari ini dia datang terlambat ke guild! Biasanya dia selalu datang lebih awal untuk berdiskusi denganku!**

"Lucy!" seseorang pun berteriak memanggil namaku.

"Ara, Gray! Tumben hari ini kau terlambat!" sahutku.

"Nah, ayo! Aku ingin berdiskusi tentang 'itu' denganmu!" katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

**Nah, mari ku jelaskan… Sudah lama Gray suka pada Juvia, si **_**water mage **_**yang dia kira menyukai Lyon, saudara kembar Gray. Entah kenapa Gray suka berdiskusi denganku, cara agar Juvia menyukainya. **

"Jadi…" kataku memecah keheningan.

"Apa yang kau rencana-kan kali ini?"

"A-ahh… Aku ingin membuatnya… cemburu padaku!" jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Cemburu? Kayak gimana?" tanyaku.

"Yahh… dengan cara menyebarkan gosip kalau aku sudah berpacaran denganmu gitu…"

Mataku membulat begitu mendengar perkataanya. Menyebarkan gosip kalau ia berpacaran denganku? Apa dia gila? Aku harus menolak ide gila-nya ini! Bukan berarti aku tidak suka dengannya tapi… Aku hanya menganggapnya… sebagai teman baikku saja…

"Lucy?"

"A-ahh.. apa?"

"Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju dengan ide ku ini?" tanyanya.

"Mustahil! Aku tidak mau!" tolakku.

"Kumohon Luce! Please!" rontanya seperti anak kecil.

"Gak mau!"

"1 hari aja! 1 hari kita berpacaran!"

"Pacaran sih 1 hari! Tapi gosip kalo udah beredar itu lama ilangnya!"

Ah, baru saja aku ingat! Levy-chan pernah menyebarkan gosip kalau aku suka pada Natsu. Padahal itu cuma permainan Truth-or-Dare doang! Langsung menyebar tuh gosipnya sampe keorangnya. Natsu yang polos dan gak tau apa-apa hanya bisa cengo, dan tuh gosip hilangnya 2 bulan setelah kejadian itu!

"Apa jangan-jangan… kau trauma akan gosip yang 'waktu itu'?" Pertanyaan Gray sangat tepat dan menusukku sekali. Aku tidak dapat barbicara apa-apa.

"Tenang saja" Gray menepuk pundakku. "Kali ini aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas gosip tersebut!" lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlintas di bibirnya.

"Hei! Aku belum menerima rencana mu loh!" bentakku malu-malu.

~Skip Time, FTGuild~

"Tadaima…." kataku lesu.

"Okaeri, Lu-chan! Kau kenapa?" tanya sahabat baikku, Levy-chan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok! Cuma merasa sedikit pusing saja!" jawabku.

"Oh iya Lucy! Kami mendengar kalau kau sekarang akrab sama Gray! Apa jangan-jangan kamu suka padanya?" tanya Mirajane, gadis tercantik di _guild_ Fairy Tail.

"A-APA?! N-NGGAK KOK! AKU CUMA… DISKUSI S-S-SOAL PEKERJAAN DOANG!" jawabku gugup.

"Ara~ Kenapa kau gugup begitu, Lu-chan?~~" goda Levy. Dia emang iseng.

"Gak apa-apa kok! Yaudah, aku pulang ya sekarang! Jaa nee~"

"Lucy" panggil seseorang yang sangat kukenal, yaitu…

"Ada apa Juvia?" tanyaku.

"Aku… ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu…"

"Hmm… baiklah! Kita bicara dirumahku saja ya!" ajakku.

~ Lucy's House~

"Nah…" kataku sambil menuangkan teh untuk Juvia. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" lanjutku.

Juvia diam sebentar.

"Lucy-san sekarang pacaran dengan Gray-sama ya?"

"Eh? Enggak kok! Aduh, jangan percaya gosip-gosip begituan!" ucapku panik.

"Oh begitu…" jawabnya singkat.

"Juvia… apa jangan-jangan kau… suka padanya?" tanyaku lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"… Iya" jawabnya pelan.

**DEG!**

**A-ada apa ini? Kenapa… dadaku terasa sakit? Padahal… aku kan membantu Gray agar cintanya pada Juvia terbalas… tapi kenapa sekarang… **

"Hanya itu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, sekarang aku permisi dulu…" kata Juvia sambil bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Ahh, biar kuantarkan sampai ke guild!" ajakku.

"Tidak udah, aku bisa sendiri! Terima kasih…" tolaknya dengan sopan.

.

.

.

.

**Apa sebaiknya hal ini kukatakan pada Gray? Selama ini kan dia mengira kalau Juvia suka pada Lyon! Mungkin… kalau dia menyadari perasaan Juvia yang sebenarnya… Mereka berdua bisa bahagia bersama…**

Kriiiing! Kriiing!

Bunyi telpon dari telepon genggamku membuyar kan lamunanku.

Klik.

"Halo?" sapaku dengan ramah.

"Oh, hey Luce! Kenapa kau pulang cepat hari ini?" tanya sang penelepon. Aku sangat kenal suara ini.

"Memangnya kenapa Gray? Aku capek dan ingin beristirahat saja!" tanyaku dengan nada yang bisa disebut kasar.

"Jangan kasar begitu dong! Bagaimana dengan rencana kita?" tanyanya.

"Rencana-

**Aku harus mengatakannya pada Gray kalau dia sudah tidak harus merencanakan hal-hal yang dapat membuat Juvia suka padanya! Karena cintanya sudah terbalas!**

"…"

"Luce? Haloooo? Lucy, kau masih disana?"

**Kalau misalkan aku memberi tahunya kalau sebenarnya rencana ini sudah tidak diperlukan… Apa hubunganku dengan Gray menjadi normal lagi? Sebagai teman biasa saja dan tidak bisa bicara berdua dengan tenang lagi? **

"Lucy? Kalau kau masih mendengarkan suaraku, jawab dong!" bentaknya tidak sabaran.

"…Ya?" jawabku lirih.

"Hey… apa kau menangis? Suaramu seperti orang menangis!" tanyanya.

"Nggak kok! Sudah! Jangan pedulikan aku lagi!" bentakku kencang.

"Aduh! Gak usah teriak Luce! Kau kenapa sih?"

"Bawel! Sana, urusi Juvia saja! Pacar barumu sekarang!"

…

"Pacar baruku?"

**DEG!**

**Gawat… Baru saja aku mengatakannya! B-bagaimana ini… Aku takut mendengar jawabannya setelah ini-**

"Apa maksud-

KLIK!

Buru-buru aku mematikan telepon genggamku dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Lalu aku teringat saat pertama kali Gray meminta tolong padaku…

**Flashback :**

**2 minggu yang lalu… Aku sedang ngobrol dengan Juvia, Mirajane dan Levy tentang orang yang disukai. Tanpa kuketahui, Gray yang berada lumayan jauh dari tempat dudukku mendengarnya (walau hanya sebagian kecil yang dia dengar). **

"**Nee, Lucy! Apa kau punya orang yang kau sukai?" tanya gadis yang bekerja di bar, Mirajane.**

"**Apa?! E-enggak gak ada! Sama sekali gak ada!" kataku.**

"**Lu-chan bohong! Pasti pernah kan suka sama orang?" tanya Levy tidak percaya.**

"**Beneran Levy-chan! Karena a-aku… Aku gak tau rasanya suka sama orang itu bagaimana…" kataku pelan sambil tertunduk malu.**

"**Ehh?! Masa kau sama sekali gak tau, Lucy-san?! Bukannya kau pernah suka sama Natsu-san?" tanya Juvia, sang **_**water mage**_** tersebut.**

"**Itu kan cuma Truth-or-Dare doang!" jawabku.**

"**Lucy, tanda-tanda kalau kau suka seseorang itu… Kau selalu merasa nyaman dengan orang yang kau suka! Selalu deg-degan, selalu tersenyum kalau bersamanya, dan tanda-tanda orang cemburu itu dadanya merasa sakit kalau melihat orang yang kau sukai itu dekat dengan orang lain!" jelas Mirajane panjang lebar.**

"**Hmmm begitu…" kataku sambil meminum jus stroberi yang kupesan dari Mira-san.**

"**Kalau aku… ini rahasia ya! Aku… suka Gajeel loh!" bisik Levy-chan padaku.**

"**OHOK OHOK! UHUK! UHUK!" Aku tersedak mendengar perkataan Levy-chan. Gajeel?! Seriusan itu makhluk, eh manusia besi itu?!**

"**Kalau Juvia pasti suka Lyon kan?" tanya Mirajane.**

"**E-ehh? K-kenapa nyambung ke Lyon-sama?!" teriak Juvia dengan **_**blush**_** di pipinya. **

"**Kyaaa! Juvia ngeblush! Jadi kamu suka Lyon ya?!~" goda Levy-chan.**

"**Ahhh, aku tidak tertarik sama yang namanya cinta! Aku duluan ya!" kataku sambil pergi.**

**Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat Gray yang sedang berdiri di depan guild seperti sedang menunggu orang.**

"**Apa yang kau lakukuan disini, Gray?" tanyaku.**

"**Ahh! Lucy! Aku menunggumu dari tadi!" jawabnya.**

"**Buat apa?" tanyaku kebingungan.**

"**Ini sebenarnya rahasia sih…" katanya dengan rona merah di pipinya. Aku merasa dia lucu kalau ngeblush!**

"**Aku suka pada Juvia…" katanya dengan suara kecil.**

"**Oh, yaudah" jawabku singkat. "Trus? Mau apa kau denganku?"**

"**Begini… a-aku mau berdiskusi denganmu… bagaimana caranya agar Juvia suka padaku! Kau nggak keberatan kan?" pinta nya seperti anak kecil.**

"**Hm, gak keberatan sih! Cuman aku kurang tau soal yang namanya 'cinta' blablabla!" jawabku nyolot.**

"**Gak apa-apa! Kau kan sering baca novel percintaan! Pasti tau dong?"**

"**Kenapa harus aku?" **

"**AYOLAH LUCE! PLEASE!" rengeknya seperti anak kecil yang merengek untuk digantikan popoknya (?).**

"**Ya sudahlah! Tapi kalau cintamu terbalas, kau harus berhutang budi padaku loh!" kataku.**

"**Iyaaaaa!~"**

**Flashback : OFF**

A-apa jangan-jangan… ini tandanya kalau aku … suka pada Gray?

…

"J-jangan bercanda Lucy! Kau kan nggak ngerti apa-apa soal cinta! Lagipula kau gak mungkin suka sama Gray kan? Si _stripper_ itu?!" kataku sendiri sambil menepuk mukaku.

**Sepertinya… Hal seperti ini harus kubicarakan dengan para ahli cinta! (?)**

-15 menit kemudian-

"Jadi.." kata gadis yang bernama Erza Scarlet sambil minum teh yang kutuangkan untuknya.

"Untuk apa kau memanggil kami?" lanjutnya.

"Gomen minna! Aku mau minta saran dari kalian kok!" kataku.

Aku memanggil Erza, Lisanna, dan Bisca karena mereka baru saja jadian! Erza dengan Jellal, Lisanna dengan Natsu dan Bisca dengan Alzack (suami barunya).

"Saran apa?" tanya Lisanna.

"Ehhh… begini, sekarang kalian sudah punya pacar ehhh… apa ya?" kataku kebingungan sendiri.

"Cerita dulu ada apa, Luce! Kami gak ngerti!-_-" kata Bisca.

"Ba-baiklah.."

Setelah aku menceritakan seluruh ceritaku tentang hubunganku dengan Gray mereka terpaku,shock,cengo saat mendengar ceritaku itu.

"OMAIGAWSH?! LUCY SUKA GRAY?!" teriak Erza lebay.

"N-nggak! Aku nggak suka!" bentakku.

"Masih aja bohong! Itu tanda-tanda orang suk! Lebih tepatnya, tanda-tanda orang yan g cemburu!" kata Lisanna.

"Hah?"

"Dengar ya Lucy! Jangan bohong dengan perasaanmu sendiri! Benar kan kalau aku menyukai Gray?" tanya Bisca.

"Aku… nggak tahu!" jawabku singkat.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau rasakan setiap kali kau berada di sisinya?" tanya Lisanna.

"Yahhh… enak-enak aja! Kadang Gray suka mengusulkan ide-ide aneh yang bisa membuatku ngakak dan senang bersama nya!" jelasku.

"Nah, sekarang… Bagaimana perasaanmu sangat kau mendengar kalau Juvia ternyata juga suka pada Gray?" tanya Erza.

"… Dadaku hanya sakit kok!" kataku.

"ITU TANDANYA KAU CEMBURU LUCY!" teriak mereka bertiga meyakinkan ku.

"Yahhh… trus sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah terlanjur memarahi Gray seperti itu!" kataku.

"Hanya ada 1 cara…" kata Lisanna

"Kau harus memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya!" sambung Erza.

"Mengatakan apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau harus CONFESS Lucy!" jawab Bisca.

"A-apa?! Gak mau ah!" tolakku mentah-mentah.

"Udah cepetan! Gak pake nolak!" kata Erza sambil menarik tanganku.

"Hey tung-

Aku pun diseret sampai ke depan guild. Ternyata mereka sudah merencanakan ini! AAA! Ada Gray yang tersenyum geli saat melihatku diseret.

"Nah! Kami tinggal sebentar ya~ Silahkan nikmati percakapan kalian~" kata Lisanna gak jelas.

…

Aduh! Aku paling gak suka suasana hening dan berat begini! Apalagi Gray sama sekali gak ngomong apa-apa dan mukanya cemberut! Apa dia benar-benar marah saat kumarahi tadi? Aku memang galak ternyata -_-

"Ano…" Gray memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentang rencana kita tadi pagi… Etto…"

Gray diam sejenak.

"Sebaiknya kita berhenti melakukan hal-hal ini bersama lagi!" sambungnya.

**DEG!**

**Apa maksudnya? Jangan-jangan aku sudah terlambat?! Dia sudah berpacaran dengan Juvia?!**

"Ke-kenapa? Apa… sekarang kau resmi jadian sama Juvia? Selamat!" kataku sambil memberikan senyuman palsu.

"Bukan begitu…" jawabnya.

"Aku…"

Gray memutar badannya ke arahku dan memegang tanganku. Spontan, kaki ku langsung menendang perutnya dengan lumayan (sangat) keras.

"Waaa! Maaf Gray! Aku spontan tadi!" kataku panik.

"Gyahahaha! Ga apa-apa kok! Aku emang tadi berniat ngancurin suasana tegang tadi!" katanya sambil memegangi bagian perutnya yang baru saja kutendang.

"Ya ampun! Jadi, tadi kau mau ngomong apa?" tanyaku.

"Begini, aku sudah gak membutuhkan rencana-rencana kita agar Juvia suka padaku lagi!" ucapnya dengan santai.

"Kenap-

"Karena… sekarang aku sadar kalau yang kusukai bukan Juvia!" jawabnya.

"Eh? S-siapa?" tanyaku panik.

"…Kau"

* * *

OMAKE

"Ehhh?! Sebenarnya Gray suka Lucy?!" teriak Levy kaget.

"Kok aku gak tau ya? Sejak kapan kamu suka Lucy?" tanya Happy.

"Yah… Ada deh!" jawab Gray singkat.

* * *

Readers : *getok Minoka* ENDINGNYA GAJE!

Minoka : Tunggu dulu –w-" Masih ada sequelnya kok! Tenang aja! Review ya minna!

Jaa nee~


End file.
